1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image input device and more particularly to an image sensing means and an illumination device of the image input device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional image input device of the kind having an image placing board on which an image to be read is placed, an image sensing part which photoelectrically converts the image, a support body which carries the image sensing part, an illumination device for illuminating the image, a white balance adjusting mechanism for adjusting white balance and an image sensing distance adjusting mechanism for adjusting an image sensing distance has been arranged as follows: In reading the image on the image placing board, the image is read by the image sensing part by illuminating the image with the illumination device and by photo-electrically converting the image. In this instance, the illumination device is turned on and off by means of an on/off switch.
The white balance adjusting mechanism and the image sensing distance adjusting mechanism are arranged to operate when applicable operation members are operated.
With the conventional device arranged in this manner, it has been necessary to operate the white balance adjusting mechanism and the image sensing distance adjusting mechanism again by operating the operation members when the support body is moved to change the position of the image sensing part relative to the image placing board.
Further, since the illumination device is arranged to be turned on and off by means of the on/off switch, the illumination cannot be automatically extinguished and thus must be extinguished by manually operating the on/off switch when the facing direction of the image sensing part is shifted away from the image placing board by moving the support body of the image sensing part.